Hogwarts: A New Generation Part One
by AmYzA
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted Things. The Malfoy children are going to Hogwarts along with the others
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the publishers, and Warner Bros, except for the plot, which belongs to me, and the names of the children.  
  
Summary: Will and Diana are going to Hogwarts as first years, will they be just like their parents, or not?  
  
Hogwarts: The New Generation  
Chapter 1  
"Dad, that's the newest Firebolt 7124, can I have it dad, can I, can I?" Will begged his father, who just scowled at him.  
  
"Will, first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks, you'll just have to prove to me that you can get on the Quidditch team, then I'll buy you one. Your mom's waiting at Gringotts with your sister already, let's go," said Draco, dragging a sulking William behind him.   
  
" Draco,there you are, " said Ginny exasperatedly. She had dragged Diana away from Fleurish and Blotts, explaining to Diana that they hadn't withdrawn the money yet.  
  
The ride to the Malfoy's vault is always fun, to Ginny, that is. Remembering the times when she had gone to the Weasley's vault, which was empty except for a few galleons, sickles and knuts. She wasn't able to think on this anymore because the cart soon stopped. They had arrived at vault #369.  
  
Draco, Ginny, Will and Diana got out. Ginny drew from the vault two velvet pouches and gave them to her children. Each pouch contained 999, which she gave to the children.   
  
  
"Fleurish and Blotts first kids," Draco called to them after they had gone out from Gringotts. They met up with Amy Potter, who was also starting her first year, with her parents, Harry and Katrina. With them were also Gina Johnson-Weasley, who was also starting her first year, and Xavier Weasley, son of Ron and Hermione, another just going into Hogwarts.  
  
After they have gotten their supplies, and new robes, Ginny asked the Potters and Weasley's to have lunch with them at the Leaky Cauldron. They met up with Percy's son, Daniel, who was a third year at Hogwarts, and Charlie's daughter, Rowena, a fifth year and who also happened to be a prefect. The Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys took up a large section of the Leaky Cauldron, and the noises quite annoyed some people at the bar.  
  
"I think that Rowena will have a hard time watching over Gina and Damien, like I had when I was a prefect," said Percy, remembering how many times Fred and George had been in trouble. "Well, Daniel, I do hope you'll get good results in your O.W.Ls next year," he added, turning to look at his   
son.  
  
After the meal, they all said goodbye, and the Malfoys traveled, using Floo Powder, to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I do hope that you two get into Slytherin, Will and Diana" said Draco, hoping that William got sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"And here I was hoping that both my children will get into Gryffindor, like me," said Ginny, her mind drifting to her time in Hogwarts.  
  
To the Platform 9 3/4  
"Mom, is there really such a thing as Platform 9 3/4?" Diana questioned her mother, who just nodded.   
  
"Look, there's Gina, Damien and Rowena!" shouted Will. The Muggles around them winced at the noise.  
  
"Will, don't attract Muggle attentions," whispered Draco. "We'll get into trouble,"  
  
"Ok kids, line up," said Ron. Fred, George, Percy and Charlie couldn't send their kids to the platform, so, they enlist the help of Ron to do so. "Rowena, you go first,"  
  
Diana looked as Rowena broke into a steady run, and just as Diana had thought that Rowena would crash, she DISAPPEARED!   
  
"Dad, how'd she do that?" asked Diana. Draco chuckled but said, "Don't be scared when you got near the barrier, easy if you start with a run. Don't be afraid, it's always hard for a first-timer,"  
  
Soon, only the Malfoys are left to enter the platform, Will imitated Rowena's style and before he disappeared, he said, "Diana's afraid! Diana's afraid," in an irritating, singsong voice.  
  
"I'll get that stupid git," muttered Diana, who broke into a run and disappeared into the platform, before Ginny could scold her.  
  
"They reminded me of Fred and George sometimes," said Ginny weakly. Draco hugged her shoulders and they entered the platform.  
  
At the platform...  
"Ok, Will, Diana, behave in Hogwarts, if I receive an owl from Rowena about both of you, I'll send you a howler," warned Ginny, remembering about the owls her mom had received regarding Fred and George. Diana was giving both her siblings, Harry and Cynthia, 9, a peck at the cheek when she heard the warning.  
  
"And owl us to tell you where the sorting hat placed you in," Diana nodded and patted Dee, her snowy owl. While Will patted Ricky, his eagle owl.   
  
"Now have a nice time in Hogwarts," said Ginny.   
  
A/n: There, the start of the sequel. Hope you like it, if you do, tell me so, so I could continue it. If you don't, it's plan B (Making the sequel of this sequel as the sequel to Unwanted Things). 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts: A New Generation Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Everything, and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. The plot, and the names of the children however, belongs to me.  
Chapter Two - The New Dream Team  
  
A/N: Thank you to Cynthia who gladly helped me in beta-reading this chapter. And thanks to my reviewers for reading too.  
  
Will and Diana shared a compartment with Gina, Damien, Xavier, and Amy. Rowena sat with the prefects while Daniel sat with his friends. Soon, they reached Hogwarts.   
  
"I do hope it won't rain, I don't want to cross the lake if it's raining heavily," said Gina, who's looking out at the window. It was silent in the compartment, Will was reading 'Quidditch through the Ages,' a book his dad bought him, for entering Hogwarts, though he wished it's Firebolt 7124. Diana was reading a book with Xavier, who had gotten 'Hogwarts: A History' from his mom. Amy just stared quietly out of the window.   
  
"With all these sunshine, I expect it will not rain," replied a voice, someone had opened the compartment door. A fat boy with an evil sneer stood at the doorway.   
  
" I heard that the Malfoys are in this compartment, I expect to see you in Slytherin, I'm Dudley Goyle, thought you'd remember me," Goyle said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Fatty, of course we remember you, being such a jackass, how could we forget?" greeted Will sarcastically. "Where's your stupid sidekick, Crabbe?"   
  
"You are being friends with the wrong sorts, Malfoy, but who'd expect anything? All Malfoys are traitors and backstabbers," Goyle spat, sneering again.  
  
"Well at least my father wasn't a Death Eater, like your's. He wouldn't he want me to join 'Death Eater, jr.' You're the one, who's being friends with the wrong sorts," he said, and shut the door in Dudley Goyle's face.  
***********************  
Hogwarts...  
"Wow! This place is magical!" whispered Diana, who's mesmerised at the view of Hogwarts from the boat. They crossed the lake just like other First years before them, with Hagrid. After that, they went into the Great Hall and in front of them, Professor McGonogall had placed the sorting hat and the three legged stool. Will saw his uncle Ron, and his aunt, Hermione, but there wasn't time to say 'Hi' since The Sorting was about to take place. Goyle got his wish to be in Slytherin after his name was called and the Sorting Hat placed on his fat head.  
  
"Malfoy, Diana Narcissa," called Prof. McGonogall. Diana took the sorting hat and wore it.   
  
Inside her ears, a voice whispered, 'you've got an excellent mind, but at the same time, you are brave, and yet, you are also good, but bad, so, where do I put you?'  
  
Diana said in her mind, 'Please, not Slytherin,'  
  
'Not Slytherin? then, it's GRYFFINDOR,' the hat shouted Gryffindor and Diana went on to sit next to the fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Malfoy, William Arthur," called Prof. McGonogall.  
  
'Oh my! You've got an intelligent mind, you inherited your father's Slytherin qualities and yet inherited your mother's Gryffindor qualities,' whispered the voice.   
  
'Please, I want to be with my sister, anything but Slytherin,' Will whispered in his head.  
  
'Then it's GRYFFINDOR,' the hat shouted again. Will soon joined Diana.   
  
"Potter, Amelia,"   
  
'Difficult, just like your father, so where shall I put you? GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
"Weasley, Damien," --- "Slytherin!" then it's "Weasley, Gina Johnson," --- "Ravenclaw," then at last, it's "Weasley, Xavier"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at their son, expecting him to be in Gryffindor, just like they were, they got their wish, Xavier was sorted into Gryffindor.   
  
After the meal, Rowena escorted the first years to the Gryffindor Tower, soon, they reached the Fat Lady's potrait.  
  
"Password?" the Fat lady asked.  
  
"Gryffindor Rules," Rowena supplied.   
A/n: There, the end of Chapter two. Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks, Cyn, for betareading this for me. 


	3. First class, and first friends

Disclaimer: Anything and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. Except the plot and the name of the children, which belongs to me (Except Dudley, that is).  
  
Chapter 3  
Will share the dormitory with Neville Longbottom, jr. , Sean Finnigan, Cameron Thomas and Xavier. While Diana share her dormitory with Amy Potter, whom she now talk to, with Gina in Ravenclaw, Zoe Finnigan, Charlene Wood, and Hallie Longbottom.  
  
"Well, let's see, great! Potion's first class," exclaimed Will. Sean, Cameron, Xavier and Neville stared at him with amazement.  
  
"Great? Malfoy, I mean, Will? Snape is cruel to Gryffindors, or at least that's what my father told me,"said Sean.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think he will be cruel to Gryffindors anymore, he's a common visitor to the manor, and treat me like his own grandchild," explained Will. Little did Will know what Snape has to offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Potions  
"I see, Mr and Miss Malfoy, it seemed to me that you had inherited your mother's qualities and be Gryffindors, your father is a Slytherin through and through," Snape chuckled. "While, you, Mr. Goyle, I expect to see if you'll be suspended by the end of this year, your father is as stupid as he is mean,"  
  
Goyle, who now became sort of a guardian to Sebastian Zabini, a blond haired short boy, wiped away his delighted smirk from his face when he heard Snape's view about his father.   
  
They copied down what Professor Snape dictated, and soon, much as the Gryffindors relief, the class is over with Snape giving them a foot long essay on Importance of Potions in Magic for homework.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will, Diana, Amy and Xavier decided to try out for Quidditch (Ever since Harry entered the team when he's in first year, every first years are allowed to try out). Rowena is one of the chasers, and aside from being a prefect, she's also co-captain, with Nandini Wood.   
  
Rowena had seen Amy and Xavier play, and knew that Xavier would make a good chaser, or a keeper, and Amy is good being a seeker, just like her father, or a chaser. But she had never seen Will or Diana play.  
  
"Ok, Will, Diana, show us what you can do," Rowena said. She's pretty sure that Will is gonna be good as Seeker too, since Draco Malfoy's seeker for Slytherin. 'But Uncle Draco entered the team due to his father's money, but he's pretty talented, but not as good as Uncle Harry,' Rowena thought.  
  
But to Rowena's surprise, Will turned out to be better than Amy, even though she couldn't believe it at first. Will had caught the snitch in 15 minutes, while Amy had done so in 25 minutes.  
  
"Pretty good, Will, I'm defeated," Amy joked. "Guess your dad really beat you into it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he trained me everyday since Diana and I flew off with his Firebolt 6000," Will answered, remembering the old broom that Diana and himself had used to fly around the gardens of Malfoy Manor, but unfortunately Draco caught them.  
~~~Flashbacks~~~  
"Diana, Will, get back down here at once!" Draco shouted. The twins didn't listen to him, but instead flew around again.   
  
"Accio William, Accio Diana, Accio Firebolt 6000," Draco shouted.   
  
"Sorry we use your broom to fly," Diana apologised.  
  
"I don't mind you using it, but you should have asked me first, i could lend you some of the old firebolts," Draco answered. "This broomstick is the broomstick that I had used the day I fell in love with your mother,"  
  
"We've listened to that over and over again," Will muttered.   
  
"Okay, back inside, it's a good thing I caught up with you, if it's your mother, I'll reckon she'll give you a harder time," Draco commanded, and the twins followed him inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We are short of a Seeker, and I think you've gotten yourself the post, William," said Nandini, a beautiful sixth year, co-captain and also keeper. "And Amy, don't worry, you'll be the reserve seeker, you are pretty good too,"  
  
"Xavier, that's awesome," Rowena shouted. Xavier and Diana are playing as Chasers, and Rowena couldn't help but notice that both are pretty good. 'Uncle Ron used to be a keeper, while Aunt Ginny used to be a Chaser,' Rowena thought.  
  
Nandini and Rowena ended up recruiting all four of them, and from that moment onwards, they stayed friends, just like their parents (except Draco) had before them.  
  
A/n: There's chapter three, thanks to all my reviewers. And this is to Cynthia; please add something in this section (don't include a Quidditch match, or broomsticks, that's next chapter) 


	4. First match and broomsticks

Hogwarts: A New Generation Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. What I do own however, is the plot and the names of the children.  
  
Chapter 4 - Broomstick and first match  
The Great Hall is always noisy at breakfast, and after a while, owls started coming in, people's attention was caught at four pairs of screech owls carrying four long parcels. The parcels landed in front of the Malfoy twins, Xavier and Amy.   
  
"Wow! We've been sent broomsticks!" Amy whispered. "My dad used to be sent one, when he's a First year, don't open at the table, the others might want one too,"   
  
It's only when they are in their dorms that they opened their parcels which contained notes:  
Will's note: Dear Will, Congratulations for being the newest seeker, due to some circumstances, the Firebolt 7124 that you wanted is currently out of stock, so we got you the Firebolt 7232, hope you like it, and by the way, if you look closely at the end of the broomstick where the writing 'Firebolt 7232' is, there's an inscription over there written by your sort of uncle, Harry Potter, love Mom and Dad,'  
"Dear William A Malfoy, congratulations for making the team, you'll make a superb seeker, love H. Potter"  
Diana's note: Dear Diana, Congratulations for being the new Chaser, and we got you a Firebolt 7233, hope you like it, there's a note at the broomstick from your 'uncle' Harry Potter, love mom and dad.  
"Dear Diana N Malfoy, congratulations for being a Chaser, you'll make a superb chaser, just as your mother had before you, love H. Potter,"  
Xavier's note: Dear Xavier, first don't open this parcel in front of others, we got you a Firebolt 7231, it's recommended by your 'uncle' Harry Potter, Congratulations for being the new Chaser, love, Mom and Dad.  
"Dear Xavier, wow! You are a Chaser, your dad is once a Keeper, but good luck anyway, and try your best, love Uncle Harry,"  
Amy's note: Dear Amy, Congratulations for making the team, even though you are only a reserve seeker, as a reward, here is the Firebolt 7233 that we've promised you, don't forget to practice more, maybe you could beat William Malfoy, love, mom and dad.   
"Dear Amy, congratulations for making the team, be sure to work hard and try your best, love Dad"  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch Match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" boomed Ali Jordan , the commentator, also a Gryffindor. "The beautiful cocaptains..."  
  
"JORDAN! You are just like your father!" shouted Professor McGonogall.  
  
"Sorry professor, as I was saying, Cocaptains, Weasley and Wood, took some new players and they are first years! One of them, who's the reserve seeker is the daughter of Harry Potter himself! There's the Gryffindor team, here comes the cocaptain, Wood! Weasley! Creevey! Creevey! Weasley! Malfoy! and last but not least, the new seeker, Malfoy! Hey, there's two Malfoys in Gryffindor! As for the Slytherins, Parkinson! Bulstrode! Nott! Boot! Baddock! Ridley! and Zabini!"  
  
The game started and it was not long after that Diana made her first goal, thus earning 10 points for Gryffindor. The game grew fierce as Gryffindor scored 6 goals in a few minutes.  
  
"6 goals by two new chasers of Gryffindor, Malfoy, riding on a Firebolt 7233 and Weasley, riding on a Firebolt 7231, maybe we should let all the team members use Firebolt, eh professor?" asked Jordan while commentating.  
  
"JORDAN!" Professor McGonogall shouted again.  
  
"Malfoy's seen the snitch! Slytherin seeker Zabini is going after him, oh no, they are going to crash, we'll need the other seeker, Malfoy pulled out of the dive just before Zabini crashed, aah, pity him, but Malfoy's actually feinting! Nice Wronski Feint! Zabini's Firebolt 7214 certainly cannot beat the speed of Malfoy's Firebolt 7232,"  
  
Will saw the snitch, which is right besides him.  
  
"A glint of gold, is that the snitch?"   
  
With that, Will used the Plumpton Pass move that he'd been trying to perfect since the first time he's trained by Draco.  
  
"Malfoy used the Plumpton Pass move to catch the snitch! Two awesome moves in one game, we have a great player here, fellow Gryffindors, and with that Gryffindor won 250 to nil"  
  
Rowena scored three goals out of her own, and Diana scored another goal, thus making the points rack up to 100 at first.  
  
A/N: There's chapter four, there's more to come!!!! 


	5. Enemies, foes and friends

Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to   
the   
magnificent J.K. Rowling, the publishers, i.e. Scholastic, Bloomsbury   
and   
others, and Warner Bros. I do, however, own the plot and the names of   
the   
children.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ New enemies  
"Great snitch catch, Malfoy! I haven't seen that one for years, the   
last time   
Plumpton Pass was done was in 1921, when Plumpton himself did it!"   
congratulated   
Professor Snape. The other Gryffindors are amazed, Snape had never   
congratulated   
a Gryffindor before. "Your father certainly trained you well,"  
  
"Thank you, professor," Will replied. There was a party going on in the   
Gryffindor   
common room, and Professor McGonogall had come with Professor Snape,   
who had  
wanted to congratulate the Malfoys. Prof. McGonogall felt that it was a   
bit weird   
that Snape was acting so nice towars the Malfoys. 'Oh well, Draco was   
his favourite   
student, and he seems to be nice towards the twins,' McGonogall   
thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room,  
"Damn Malfoy! Damn his Plumpton Pass! Damn his Wronski Feint!"   
Sebastian   
Zabini swore. He couldn't sleep. He still couldn't believe he was   
defeated at   
their very first match. His head was still sore after the crash at the   
pitch.  
  
"Shut up, Zabini, I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted Goyle, the only   
person   
who shared the dormitory with Zabini.   
  
"You shut up, Goyle! I'm still annoyed   
that Malfoy beat me, the nerve of that guy!" Zabini swore again. 'The   
Gryffindors   
must be having a party, not only they had beaten Slytherin by 250   
points, but   
their newest Seeker was the best Seeker ever for Gryffindor since the   
great   
Harry Potter himself,' thought Zabini as he took out his invisibility   
cloak, and covered himself in it. A moment later he had set out in   
search of the Gryffindor tower  
The halls of Hogwarts were empty, being as late as it was. The only   
ones that roamed the halls this late were the ghosts floating aimlessly   
about the castle. Zabini had no idea where the Gryffindor Tower was, so,   
when he saw some students wearing robes bearing the Gryffindor crest,   
he followed. It was Gina and Damien Weasley, one Slytherin, the other a   
Ravenclaw wearing the Gryffindor robes.  
  
"Good thing these robes have the Gryffindor crest. Blame dad for   
thinking that   
I'm suppose to be in Gryffindor," Damien said, not knowing that Zabini   
was  
close by.  
  
"I'm so amazed at Will's skills, he never showed us that he perfected   
that   
Plumpton Pass! Ah, there's the Gryffindor tower. Hope the fat lady   
doesn't   
recognise us as a Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Gina answered. Zabini   
looked up   
and saw the potrait of the fat lady in pink.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked, not noticing that it was not   
Gryffindors who were   
about to enter.  
  
"Finite Draconis. A prefect told me this morning," Gina whispered. The   
potrait   
swung open and revealed a hole. They heard sounds of partying coming   
from inside.   
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out of your dorms?"   
asked   
McGonogall, who, recognized them immediately…. 


End file.
